


Once Upon a Dream

by wildflower_daydreamer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow's Name is Aegon, but sometimes i just need a fairy tale in my life, i usually try to make Sansa strong and needs no saving, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflower_daydreamer/pseuds/wildflower_daydreamer
Summary: Sansa dreams of a beautiful stranger saving her from her miserable life with the Lannisters in King’s Landing. One day, she meets that beautiful stranger.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before Sansa completely lost her belief of fairy tale happy endings. Rhaegar lived beyond the Battle of the Trident. Ned Stark never retrieved Jon Snow from the Tower of Joy - he grew up with his father as Aegon Targaryen. Sansa’s marriage to Tyrion never happened. 
> 
> Inspired by the song Once Upon a Dream by Lana Del Rey (or the original Sleeping Beauty version)
> 
> I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream / I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam / And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem / But if I know you, I know what you'll do / You'll love me at once / The way you did once upon a dream
> 
> But if I know you, I know what you'll do / You'll love me at once / The way you did once upon a dream
> 
> I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream / I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam / And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem / But if I know you, I know what you'll do / You'll love me at once / The way you did once upon a dream

Sansa gazed back into the young man's dark gray eyes. They reminded her of smoke. But the way he was gazing at her, in that familiarly intimate way, nearly melted her. He took her hand and they quietly strolled through the Red Keep's small godswood, the one thing that reminded her of home. They continued on into the lovely, open gardens. He plucked a beautiful winter rose, the rare frosty blue something Sansa hadn't seen since Winterfell, and handed it to her with his soft smile. Sansa blushed and placed a kiss on his scruffy cheek in return. He had that certain spark in his eyes again, the one that Sansa related to love and life and happiness and longing. "I love you, Sansa," he whispered, his hand cradling her cheek and then winding into her hair. His face inched torturously slow toward hers.

It was then that Sansa's eyes flickered open. She sighed frustratingly into her pillow. _Just a dream, always just a dream,_ she thought. It was the same dream she's had for months now. Probably even a year, she couldn't remember. It was all identical and all so familiar to her by now. Always starting the same, she would be standing out on the battlements of King's Landing, watching as a lone figure on a horse came ever closer to the gate. _As if I would ever be allowed to leave the confines of the Red Keep_ , Sansa would ruefully think whenever she replayed her dream in her mind. She always felt excited relief when she watched him ride up the Kingsroad. The dream would then cut to the Great Hall, Sansa curtsying low and the young man bowing to her, their eyes never leaving one another's. Then they would be walking through the godswood and gardens, the dream always concluding with him speaking those wonderful words that Sansa longed to hear. And, as always, his voice had a Northern inflection.

But Sansa didn't know this man. He didn't even seem remotely familiar to her outside of her dreams. He had a Northern voice and a Northern look about him but she had never met him when she was in Winterfell, or anywhere else for that matter. Every morning following those dreams, she resigned to the fact that he was just a fantasy, a semblance of a better life than the hellish one she was living now.

Sure, she could be living in the poverty of Flea Bottom instead of her comfortable room in the Red Keep, with continuous meals and a maidservant. But that didn't even begin to cover what Sansa had been through or her current predicament. After the horrific killing of her father, Sansa had been greatly relieved when Margaery Tyrell came to King's Landing, Joffrey breaking their betrothal to be able to wed the brunette beauty. Sansa even gained some hope from Margaery, thinking she may marry Loras Tyrell and break away from the Lannisters by moving to Highgarden. However (as she was reminded by the king's Hound) Joffrey would never let go of her, he would keep her as one of his playthings, there to abuse at his will. Shortly before the king and Margaery's wedding, Sansa's hope was completely obliterated when Queen Regent Cersei Lannister, through a mess of schemes, had Margaery killed. Cersei had found Margaery too independent, unlikely to be manipulated, so she ended Margaery before she could become queen. Seeing Sansa as weak and easily controlled by threats, Cersei forced Joffrey into reinstating his betrothal to her, in order to produce Lannister heirs. Their grand wedding, which had already been planned out for the marriage of the king to Margaery, was quickly approaching. Sansa would be queen. Joffrey's queen. It had been everything Sansa wished for when she was younger, but now it was a hollow, bleak dread.

Her maidservant Shae entered the room, breaking Sansa's thoughts of the dream. Strange and foreign but blunt and never holding back the truth, Sansa didn't mind her company, she was the complete opposite of the people surrounding her in the castle. Shae helped her get dressed and ready for the day before Sansa left to break her fast. The many conversations she passed on her way there consisted of two very different topics. There was talk of the upcoming wedding. And there was talk of the Targaryens.

King Joffery was the only one without much worry; his misguided, naïve bravado making him think no one could beat him. But to the other powerful people in King's Landing, the Targaryens were very much a growing concern. Robert Baratheon had beaten Prince Rhaegar in the battle at the Trident. Close to death, Rhaegar was saved and whisked away by his trustworthy guard Ser Barristan. They gathered his young siblings from Dragonstone and, supposedly, his newborn son from somewhere in Dorne. It was believed that they went into hiding somewhere in the Free Cities. Years later, rumors of the death of Rhaegar, due to long-term complications from the battle, reached Westeros. King Robert had thrown an opulent feast to celebrate. The threat that a Targaryen might gain strong support and try to take Westeros back seemed to diminish. But then Cersei had Margaery executed. Not only did she kill old Olenna Tyrell's beloved granddaughter, but Loras as well, the lone Tyrell heir, effectively ending the Tyrell line. Because of this, Olenna and the power and riches of Highgarden and the Reach were now backing the remaining exiled Targaryens. Also on their side - Dorne. It had always been rumor and theory that the Martells would betray the crown as soon as a good opportunity arose, in order to avenge the cruel deaths of Elia Martell and the children she shared with Rhaegar. Those thoughts became reality, Dorne openly joined the Targaryens when the Reach did. What was considered worse, however, was that the House of Dragon actually had dragons. Three, to be exact. And supposedly now large enough to cause destruction. Sansa seemed to be the only lady in court who didn't fret about these threats. _Nothing could be worse than the snakes in this pit_ , she would think.

After her meal, Sansa and Shae walked through the gardens and up onto the Red Keep's wall. Strolling along the wall was one of Sansa's favorite things to do to not be cooped up within the castle, plus it was less of a chance to run into Cersei. Sansa would give a smile to the men she passed who were stationed for watch. If she was going to be forced into the role of Joffrey's queen, she was determined to get the people of King's Landing to see her in a good way, unlike the Lannisters and the rest of court. Making her way around the Keep, she passed a few who were talking amongst themselves about some sort of commotion near the Gate of the Gods. _Probably another riot over the lack of food_ , Sansa sadly thought. She walked on, thinking of ways she may be able to help, since Joffrey felt no need to. There was more movement along the wall now, some guards leaving, other guards standing straighter and paying more attention to their watch. Shae was getting a little nervous about it, suggesting they head back inside. Sansa told her they were fine and they were almost done. When they reached the point where they started, with the garden on one side and the Blackwater Bay on the other, it was positively bustling with activity. Sansa tried to stop a guard or two to get information about what was happening, but none of them would halt long enough.

"We should get back to your chambers, my lady," Shae said, getting close to Sansa's side, her eyes narrowed and darted about for any threats.

Sansa didn't answer and didn't move. She felt like she had to be there. So, with the commotion behind her, she stood and looked out over the bay, the dark water far below Aegon's High Hill. Suddenly, coming down from the thick clouds above, came a rather large, dark shape. Another followed on its right. And then a third on its left. The activity on the wall grew into panic. There were alarmed shouts of "dragons." Shae clutched at Sansa's arm but Sansa stayed rooted to her spot, gazing out as those large figures grew even bigger as they neared. She knew she should be scared out of her mind with these mythical beasts coming toward her, but she felt oddly calm. They came close enough that she could see two of the dragons had actual riders on their backs. The dragons split in directions, the riderless lighter-colored one glided off to the right, the black one that had a rider with long silvery hair flew off to the left, effectively surrounding the Keep. The dark green dragon with its rider stayed in front of her, it's huge wings beating effortlessly to hover. Sansa could feel the gusts of wind it created as she strained to see the person who was atop it. Strong hands grabbed her arms, interrupting her. She turned to find two gold cloaks flanking her sides and dragging her away, Shae attempting to claw at them but ending up being constrained by a third.

"The Queen Regent has sent us to bring you to her safety," one of the men said, just as roughly as he was pulling at her arm.

"No! I do not wish to be taken to her!" Sansa tried to fight back, tried to break free from their grasp. There was shouting all around them. Sansa thought she could hear Shae amongst all of it. Bodies were rushing this way and that. She spotted archers failing to cause any damage to the dragon. She used all of her strength to try to pull away from these men, the last place she wanted to be was near Cersei in a time of threat. She remembered the Battle of the Blackwater, all too well, where Cersei would rather have her executioner kill them all before being captured.

"Drop the girl." The Hound's voice was like a saving grace to Sansa. She had always been somewhat scared of him. But he always treated her bluntly but kindly. Well, he wasn't mean or cruel to her as all the others were, at least. After a very short altercation with the gold cloaks, the Hound threw Sansa over his shoulder and pushed his way through the panicked masses, Shae directly at his heels. He moved quick, shooting glances back at the dragons. Sansa could see the terrified look in his eye. She knew there was no point in arguing and let herself be carried away.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded once they were inside, rushing through the halls of the castle.

"The little lord wants you in your chambers, you will be safe there," Clegane answered in his deep, rough voice.

An annoyed snarl came from Shae at the mention of Tyrion Lannister's nickname. It wasn't the first time the maidservant had expressed displeasure when Tyrion was mocked. Sansa had more important things to be worrying about than that, however. Like the chaos of the lords and ladies running amuck or why she still felt oddly calm about all of this, even as her body bounced harshly on the Hound's shoulder as they made their way to her chamber. Once there, he unceremoniously flung her onto her bed.

"Stay put. I'll be out there, I've been told to guard you from Cersei's men," Clegane commanded.

"Aren't you one of Cersei's men? Or, at the very least, Joffrey's?" Sansa asked.

"Not tonight, little bird," he said, exiting the room. "Bar the door."

While she and her maidservant stayed locked away, Sansa could still hear the action all around them. Muffled panic could be heard from beyond her door, sometimes she'd hear a growled threat from Clegane to anyone who wished to interfere. The sounds of screams and yells came through her open window. Unfortunately the window only opened to a small courtyard down below, so she couldn't see anything that was happening in King's Landing itself. She hoped and prayed that the citizens were alright, that terrible damage wasn't befalling the city. Hours passed. Whatever insurrection was happening seemed to have already quieted down. Sansa grew anxious to hear any news, but uneasy silence was now all that greeted her. She couldn't even hear Clegane's rough voice scaring off anyone. More hours passed. Over by the window, trying to listen for anything in the darkening evening, Shae looked worried. Finally, a knock came at the door.

"The little lord is here for you," Clegane called out. Shae made a sound of relief before rushing to the door, unbarring it, and throwing it open. Lord Tyrion gave her a long nod before tearing his eyes away and focusing on Sansa.

"Lady Sansa, I have someone here who would like to see you. If your maidservant would just come with me so you may have some privacy?" Tyrion suggested. Shae smiled and gave him a nod before she looked askance of Sansa. Sansa nodded in approval, completely curious as to who her visitor may be. She knew she could never trust a Lannister, but she also knew Tyrion was different. He was always kind to her, seemed to want to keep her safe, and wanted what was best for Westeros in spite of his family. The two withdrew from the room, leaving Sansa alone for a moment.

Then, Arya stepped into the doorway. Sansa felt shock overwhelm her, her breath felt lost, tears crowded her eyes but seemed to pause there.

"Hello, sister," Arya smiled, seemingly pleased with the stupefied look on Sansa's face.

"You're alive?" Sansa managed to get out. It had been so long since she had last seen her little sister, just before their father's execution. Arya seemed to disappear, no one had heard word from her, even Cersei's resources couldn't find her. She was thought to be dead.

"Of course I am. My enemies could never get me," Arya answered with a prideful grin. Sansa finally regained her wits and ran to her, gathering her in her arms. "Alright, alright. That's enough," she playfully groaned, peeling herself away.

"What happened to you? Where did you go? What are you doing here? What's happening out there?"

"There's a lot to catch you up on, isn't there?" Arya said while taking a seat and gesturing for Sansa to take one as well.

"I'd say so! I've been trapped here. My only news comes from the court, which Cersei controls."

"We don't have all night; how to make this short and sweet? Well, to start off, I disguised myself as a boy and made my way out of Westeros and to the Free Cities. I spent some time and learned some things from the Faceless Men in Braavos. I had heard of the hidden Targaryens and when a contingent of Tyrell men arrived, I followed them. I found our cousin, Sansa," Arya said happily. "He has the North in him, even if he has never been there. Aunt Lyanna is truly within him. He is no bastard, Lyanna and Prince Rhaegar wed. Unfortunately, Aunt Lyanna passed upon his birth, but he was raised well. Aegon's a good man. He took me in."

"And now you fight alongside him?" Sansa asked, curious and not in an accusatory manor.

"I fight to save Westeros from that Lannister filth of Cersei and Joffrey. Which is why I wanted to join with the Targaryens. I just happened to gain a cousin out of it. With the support of the Tyrells and Martells, the opportunity had arrived. We crossed the Narrow Sea and threatened siege, both on the ground and by air. Did you see the dragons? They're extraordinary!" Arya said excitedly.

"In fact, I did. Was that our cousin riding one?"

"Yes, Aegon rides Rhaegal, named after his father. His aunt, Daenerys rides Drogon, named for her late husband Khal Drogo. Visyrion is the namesake of Daenerys brother and doesn't have a rider. Viserys died and apparently was a bit of a monster; he's not brought up very often."

Sansa smiled and nodded as if this was all normal conversation from her lively sister. She was just happy to be with her again.

"Well, some believed we'd have to lay siege to the city for quite some time before the Lannisters gave up control. In reality, thanks in large part to the threat of dragons, it only took a few hours. Joffrey has been taken captive. Well, he foolishly thought he could put up a fight. He and Aegon dueled. It took mere moments for that prat to cower and whimper out a yield. Cersei thought she could escape but was found and taken to Aegon. The dragons and the thought of their fiery punishment seemed to terrify her. She quickly swallowed the contents of a concealed vial. She's dead." Arya's smile was probably the most genuine one Sansa had ever seen from her sister. "Jaime Lannister has been captured. Tyrion is vouching for him. We'll see how that plays out with the Targaryens. Oh yes, Tyrion has been secretly working with them. Varys too. He got Tyrion involved and connected them. It took some time for trust to build on both sides. He may be a Lannister but he knew his nephew and sister were quickly running Westeros into the ground. It's all a bit convoluted, but that's the basics of it at least. Moral of the story, Aegon Targaryen will be crowned king of Westeros."

"And what happens now?"

"Aegon wishes to meet you."

"Right now? Tonight?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Arya laughed.

"I don't think I look presentable for that," Sansa replied, trying to smooth out the fabric of her skirts.

Arya laughed at her fretting. "I'm glad to see some things haven't changed."

"Oh shut up," Sansa laughed back, giving Arya a playful push.

"Come on, Sansa. Let's introduce you to the new king. I can promise you he will not care about the wrinkled state of your dress."

Upon finally exiting her chambers, they found Clegane still posted near the door. He escorted the Stark girls to the Great Hall, halting in the doorway and informing Sansa that he would be there if she needed him.

"He no longer scares you?" Arya quietly asked as they walked deeper into the throne room.

"No. Oddly enough, he's one of the very few I could almost rely on. Almost. I truly didn't have complete trust in anyone in this city."

"Well, I am here now," Arya said, giving her sister a grin. It filled Sansa with a warmth she hadn't experienced since Winterfell. "There he is." Arya pointed out a man whose back was turned to them. He was surrounded by people as they talked. Tyrion was there, as was Lord Varys. Commanders with Tyrell and Martell sigils as well. A beautiful woman with shining white blond hair stood out among them. Sansa safely assumed her to be Daenerys. When the group came to some agreement, they dispersed.

"Aegon, this is my sister, Sansa," Arya announced, gaining their cousin's attention. Always annoyingly informal, Sansa now found her sister's traits endearing.

Aegon Targaryen ( _Prince? King? Future king?_ Sansa's mind rushed to figure out what to call him) turned toward them. Sansa's breath hitched in her lungs. Here was the very same man from her near constant dream.

"Lady Sansa. It's a pleasure to meet you," Aegon remarked, bowing to her. His eyes never left hers, however, as Sansa curtsied low to him. It was like a force pulling her into him.

"Your Grace," Sansa said, nearly in a stunned whisper, her curtsy more of muscle memory than anything.

"None of that. Aegon. Call me Aegon," he smiled. Sansa could only nod hazily.

"Are you alright?" Arya asked bluntly.

"Yes," Sansa replied, snapping out of her stupor. "It's just a bit overwhelming to meet family you didn't know you truly had. Especially after being reunited with a long lost sister." A smile graced her face. It was certainly the truth and they need not know of Sansa's dreams.

"Of course. All of this is hard to take in so fast," Aegon said, gesturing around him at the bustling activity going on around them. "I'm very sorry you were kept in the dark about it all. It was on Lord Tyrion's suggestion. He worried Cersei may somehow find out you know something and he feared what she would do to you to learn your secrets."

"Understandable. One could never underestimate what she would do," Sansa replied.

"Yes, well she is dead and gone, and the whole of Westeros will be all the better for it," Arya chimed in happily. "But on that note, I'm exhausted. I need to go find a room."

"There are plenty of empty ones near mine, Arya. Cersei made sure I remained distanced from everyone, with the exception of her spies, of course."

"That works for me. Will you be alright?" Arya asked Sansa before taking her leave.

"Of course. I'll be up shortly, I'm sure." Sansa watched her sister walk away, still amazed she was there with her now. She turned her attention back to Aegon and still found herself flabbergasted at his presence. She caught him with a funny look on his face as he gazed at her. It was all but gone the moment he realized she had turned back toward him.

"There is plenty to discuss and I wish to answer whatever questions you may have, Lady Sansa."

"First off, if I am to call you Aegon, you must just call me Sansa," she directed with a smile, earning a nod and smile back from the new king. "Secondly, of course I have a plethora of questions! But that would take all night and into the morning to properly address. I'm sure you need rest after this extraordinary day, not endless hours of my inquisition."

"Perhaps you're right," Aegon laughed, running his hand through his dark curls. "I definitely wish to learn more about you. I have heard plenty from Arya. But something tells me she embellishes things a little differently."

"Yes, I'm sure her stories of me may not be too kind. We weren't exactly fond of each other before she disappeared from King's Landing," Sansa laughed.

"You may be surprised. Not every tale was a bad one," Aegon smiled.

"Absence does make the heart grow fonder, I guess."

"May I ask you to guide me to the empty bedchambers you spoke of? I'm afraid I'd get quite lost here," Aegon asked shyly.

"Of course. This way," Sansa answered, motioning towards a hall. "You do not wish to stay in the king's apartments?"

"I'd prefer to rid the rooms of any evidence of Joffrey, Cersei, and their accomplices before any of us take residence there."

"That would make complete sense."

"Would you, by any chance, mind guiding me around the Red Keep tomorrow? I'd like to start getting to know the castle and I could think of no better person to help me do so."

"Surely Lord Tyrion or Lord Varys would be better equipped? I've never been to the king's chambers, the small council room, and the like."

"Maybe I should be a bit more specific. I'd much rather prefer your company than theirs. How about you show me around the common areas of the castle? We can begin on our discussion of everything; past, present, and future. I would like to get your council on taking back Winterfell from the Boltons."

Sansa's face turned quickly toward him, a relieved hope pouring from her eyes.

"What? You didn't think we'd leave it to them, did you? As I've been told, 'there must always be a Stark in Winterfell'," Aegon replied at seeing her reaction.

"No, of course not. It's just that any expectation of taking back Winterfell had been beaten out of me long ago."

"We'll take it back. It'll be the Stark's seat once again, as it should be."

Sansa hadn't felt such constant relief in so long. Probably since before leaving Winterfell when she was younger. It was an unfamiliar feeling but she wholeheartedly welcomed it.

They walked on, down corridors and up stairways, until they reached a hallway lined with doors to bedchambers. "It's a strange thing, but I can't shake the feeling as if we had met before. Which is impossible, I know. You've never left Westeros and I haven't been back since I was newly born. But, still, there's something familiar there."

"I feel that too. It may be the family connection we have?" Sansa suggested, trying to convince her own self that she wasn't crazy. "This one is mine. I'm willing to guess Arya is in that one," Sansa said, pointing to the closed door to the left of her room. "The others should be free."

Aegon took a peek into the room on the other side of Sansa's. "This one should work nicely. Thank you, Sansa. Shall we continue this tomorrow with a walk around the castle after the morning meal?"

"Yes. Definitely."

"Until tomorrow then," Aegon said softly, giving her a slight bow. Sansa gave him a small curtsy in return. Again, their eyes never left one another's.

Sansa stepped into her chambers and closed the door. Once she gained the privacy, she threw her back against the heavy wood and clutched at the dress fabric above her heart. _How could this be? How could the man in my dreams be real? How could I have dreamt of him when I had never met him? And he finds me familiar as well?_ she thought. She gave herself a moment to let the astonishment consume her before she regained her composure. _It's all just coincidental. He doesn't even have that same Northern accent. I must have seen a portrait of him or something,_ she tried to rationalize with herself, knowing full well that wasn't true. She went about her routine and readied for sleep. As she laid in bed, listening to the sounds of people bringing Aegon's things to the room next to hers, it was all Sansa could do to not think of his eyes and how they looked at her in the very familiar way of her dreams.

* * *

The next morning, Sansa woke from a dreamless sleep. It felt odd to her to not have the dream keep her mind busy as she slept. A knock came at her door and, expecting Shae, Sansa opened the door to find her maidservant and Tyrion. Tyrion explained to her that they were together and, with no need to hide their relationship from his family, they could now be public about it. He informed her that it would be the last morning Shae would be her maidservant and help her get ready; he would provide Sansa with a new one shortly.

Sansa smiled at the pair. Somewhere in her subconscious she must have known about this, the signs were there. "No. I'll have no need for your services this morning, Shae. Go, be happy. You are free of this petulant lady." With a hug from Shae, they withdrew, and Sansa went about getting herself ready. She picked out one of her prettiest frocks that matched her eyes and sat in front of her mirror contemplating her hair. She knew this kind of concentration on her looks was silly - the new king had plenty of other things to do and worry about than pay attention to what Sansa looked like. _Besides, you hardly even know him_ , she thought. Forgoing the Cersei-like hairstyles that had been in favor in King's Landing, Sansa decided to put her hair in a more Northern fashion, finally free to be her true self without fear. Happier with her appearance than she had been in quite some time, she made her way to the Great Hall.

She found it humming with excitement. Tables laid out this way and that. Soldiers, Tyrell men, Martell men all eating and discussing the recent events. A table laid in front of the steps that led to the Iron Throne. Aegon sat in the middle, surrounded by advisors. She spotted her sister amongst them and figured it would be safe to join in at her side.

"Lady Sansa," Aegon announced and stood to bow, interrupting his own words to Lord Varys when he saw her approaching. "Please join us."

Sansa smiled graciously and took a seat next to Arya. While they talked of the details for the transition of power, Arya regaled her with a few stories of her adventures in Braavos. When breakfast was cleared away, Aegon stood again and excused himself and Sansa for their little tour of the castle. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Arya roll her eyes and smirk as Aegon offered Sansa his arm.

As they walked along the Keep's wall, Sansa gesturing to points of interest every now and then, Aegon spoke of life hidden in the Free Cities and his late father. He recounted the tales of his mother that he had gained from Rhaegar, comparing his stories to the ones Sansa had heard from her own father of his dear sister. Aegon thoroughly promised that the account that Westeros had heard, of his mother's capture, raping, and murder, were completely untrue. He promised her that his parents were married and completely in love.

"By any chance, were you standing around here yesterday, when our forces came?" Aegon asked as they neared the part of the wall that overlooked Blackwater Bay.

"Yes, I was, actually. Right over there," Sansa answered, stopping to point to a specific spot along the wall.

"I knew it had to be you. Your hair," Aegon said in a near whisper, gently toying with a loose lock of it in his fingers. "It stood out among the commotion I saw while I was on Drogon." He seemed to realize what he was doing, a touch too intimate for people who had only met the day before, and drew his hand away quickly. However, to Sansa, it had seemed like the most natural thing. "But then I lost you amidst the crowds." He turned away and continued their walk.

Sansa led him down to the garden, with its perfectly neat flower beds and fountains. She asked for him to tell her of the trip over the Narrow Sea and the planning and execution of the siege. He told her of their voyage and their quick stop at Dragonstone and how painstaking it was to keep that as secret as possible so they could have the advantage of surprise. He told her of the siege, from air and ground, and how grateful he was that it was so short, that the people of King's Landing didn't have to suffer.

"Is this reminiscent of the godswood back in Winterfell?" Aegon asked as they entered the small wooded area.

"It is just a tiny inkling in comparison. But it suffices, gives me a small taste of home."

"Tell me of it and your childhood there. I long to visit the North one day and hope to be closer to my mother's spirit. My father told me how much she loved Winterfell and how she missed it dearly when she left."

Sansa went into the castle's details and stories of her youth as they strolled along the old trees. It had been too long since she could speak freely of such things and it felt amazing. By the time she finished telling him of Bran's fall from the old tower, they had been resting on a bench for a while.

"I plan to take our forces and march up there, handle the Boltons. Maybe they shall just hand it over once they hear about the threat of dragons," Aegon said with a wry smile as they walked along a corridor leading back to the front courtyard.

"I doubt that. I've heard of the Boltons and their ways. They're animals. Worse than animals - they torture their kill. They're filled with too much pride. I do not think they'll just give up without a fight."

Aegon looked to her, an approving, contemplating look on his face. Sansa worried if she said too much. Proper ladies don't necessarily get involved and give advice to men on battles and politics.

"I'd like to hear more of your thoughts on the goings on of Westeros. I have a feeling you could teach me a thing or two. It'll have to wait for another day. I'm afraid I have disregarded my responsibilities a little too long today," he said with a crooked smile, looking up in the sky and noticing the position of the sun. "I should make my way to the throne room."

"Oh! I am so sorry for keeping you for so long!" Sansa immediately offered, thinking how she went on and on about Winterfell when surely the new king had more important things to be handling. Like the transition of power, for one thing.

"Not your fault at all," Aegon laughed with his warm smile. "I was very much enjoying our talk and lost track of time. May I escort you back to the Great Hall?"

"No, that's alright. I'd like to stay out here for a little while longer. I'm free to enjoy it now that the Lannisters are gone. Thank you, though," Sansa said, smiling her sweet smile.

"I'll see you for supper?" he asked.

Sansa took a moment to process the hope he had in his question. _Or am I just fantasizing?_ she wondered. "Of course."

"Thank you, Sansa. For showing me around. For making me feel a little closer to Winterfell and my mother." Aegon smiled his warm smile, gave her a bow, and walked off.

Sansa watched him as he left, a fluttering in her heart. He reached the end of the small godswood and turned left into the corridor there. "The throne room is in the other direction, Your Grace!" Sansa called out, stifling a giggle as Aegon immediately turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

"I told you there was no need for that, _Lady_ Sansa!" he proclaimed and disappeared into the castle.

Sansa continued to sit on the bench and look up at the big trees that surrounded her. She couldn't remember the last time she had smiled so damn much. Her long lost sister had returned. The horrid Lannisters were no longer in power. There would be a plan to free Winterfell from the monsters that now controlled it. And her dream man was inexplicably here.

"Well, that was adorable." Arya's teasing voice sounded from behind Sansa. Turning to look, she found Arya stepping out from behind a tree.

"Arya! Were you spying?" Sansa asked, getting hints of their childhood together. But what she once found annoying, Sansa didn't seem to mind it now, too happy to have Arya back in her life at all.

"Well, it had been a while. I thought, surely, you two were done with your little tour or whatever it was. So I went looking for you and found you two here, still chatting away. Meanwhile, his small council had been wondering when he would join them."

"Ah, yes. It seems we did lose track of time," Sansa replied, smiling lazily as her sister took a seat next to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Arya smirk and shake her head.

"I guess I should just be relieved that I know he is a good man," Arya remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, Sansa. I know we haven't seen each other in a long time, but I do still know you. I see the way you look at him, the way you smile at him."

"Arya. It's been just less than a day. You couldn't have _seen_ anything," Sansa reasoned, trying to seem unconcerned by her sister's implication.

"I'm just saying I know you," Arya said in an indicative tone.

"It just - feels like I know him already - somehow," Sansa quietly said. She still didn't dare to speak of her dreams out loud.

"Yeah, it's strange. I get that feeling when I see the two of you together. By the way, I've never seen him smile this much; they don't come easy. Except when he's with you, apparently," the younger Stark said in her teasing way again.

"Enough of this," Sansa said, trying to hide the blush that would surely cover her cheeks and desperate to change the subject. "We're no longer rushed. Tell me more details of your adventures in the Free Cities."

* * *

While the king was consistently busy, he always found a way to spend time with Sansa at some point each day. They'd share more stories, he'd ask her questions about the major families of Westeros - whether they were short or longer conversations, he always took time to seek her out. The transition in King's Landing was running as smooth as could be. It was decided that the official coronation wouldn't take place until after Winterfell was won back. And the trial of Joffrey Lannister would take place after that. It was always a busy hubbub going about the castle. Sansa walked amongst it, happy and content - things she never thought she'd be here once she learned of Joffrey and Cersei's true nature.

One morning, there was a knock on Sansa's door as she readied for the day. "Hurry up and open the door. I'm sure you look beautiful," Arya called from behind the heavy wood.

"Good morning," Sansa said cheerfully when she opened it.

"Aegon would like us to join them in the small council room," Arya informed her.

"What? Really?" Sansa asked.

"Yeah. I believe they want to go over Winterfell plans. Why is that so shocking to you?"

"I don't know. Having ladies in there to advise the king and the small council just wasn't something that was done before all this."

"He takes council from whoever has knowledge of a situation. Man or woman. Young or old. Rich or poor. If he trusts someone, he will listen and consider what that person has to say," Arya said as they left Sansa's room. "That's how it should be anyways," she shrugged.

They arrived in the room, finding Aegon, Daenerys, Tyrion, Varys and Ser Barristan leaning over a map on the table. When Aegon took sight of the sisters, he gave a small bow, his eyes locked on Sansa's yet again. His warm smile graced his lips. The smile that, as Sansa had begun to notice, seemed reserved only for her.

"Come, join us. It is time we make our final plan to regain Winterfell and the North," Aegon announced, gesturing to the empty seats on each side of him.

* * *

The time came to march their troops north. The dragons circled high in the sky, stretching their wings. Sansa still marveled at them, gazing upwards from atop her horse as they walked along the Kingsroad. She was happy she didn't have to beg to accompany this mission. She was more than ready to insist she be allowed to come, ready to list the reasons why. But Aegon surprised her when he asked her to join them, himself insisting that she be there to walk the halls of a free Winterfell once more. He had stipulations - she must stay back from any battle that may happen and be guarded by his kingsguard so she may be kept safe. She did just that, armed with the small, sharp knife that Arya taught her how to use, just in case. She forced her sister into a tight hug before the battle and watched her sneak off, away from the troops to find her own way into the castle and wreak her own havoc from within.

Aegon then approached her, a little awkwardly and shy from her point of view. He told her he'd do everything in his power to win back Winterfell. "For the Starks," he had said, his head bowing to her. A moment of silence passed, neither of them seeming to know how (or want) to finish the goodbye. Without giving it another thought, Sansa closed the gap between them and embraced him in her arms. She could feel his breath of relief on her neck. It had given her eager chills throughout her body. In the eyes of a proper lady, the embrace lasted much too long. But Sansa didn't care. When they finally pulled their bodies away, their eyes locked and neither looked away from the intense, loaded gaze. Sansa asked him to be safe. Really, it was more like a command. She told him to come back. "For Westeros," she added, but secretly meaning for him to come back for her. He took her hand and pressed his lips gently to her cold skin, Sansa's breath catching within her. With one last warm smile, he turned and left.

Sansa paced back and forth within the tent. The two members of the kingsguard that Aegon trusted most to protect her, Clegane and Barristan, stood dutifully at the opening. She could hear the roaring screeches of the dragons and if she listened carefully, the metallic clashing of weapons and men's yells. However, it wasn't long before silence took over, which worried her even more. She had no inkling as to what was happening, no view of the castle, no more dragons in the sky. Her heart didn't know whether it should sink or soar when she saw a lone kingsguard ride into camp. However, he carried good news with him. While the Boltons had set a trap (which Sansa kept reminding the council could happen), Aegon and his men were more than ready for it. The battle was thankfully short and Bolton and his bastard son were dead. The guard informed her that the king would like Sansa to join them at the castle. Hopping onto their horses, they rode the short distance to Winterfell with the guards flanking Sansa. The troops were still outside the walls, resting and enjoying their victory. Daenerys stayed with the dragons, giving each a loving hand. Prisoners, taken from the battle and from the castle, had been detained and guarded. When Sansa rode up to the gate, Aegon stepped forth, helping her down from the horse.

"No one's gone inside yet?" Sansa asked, taking note of the mud and blood that was splattered across him.

"I would never let people in without the Starks stepping foot in there first," Aegon answered. "And I believe Arya is already in there somewhere."

"Of course she is," Sansa laughed. She noticed a piece of his sleeve had been torn, a red gash marking his skin. "Are you hurt?" she asked, gingerly touching his arm.

"No, I'm quite alright," he told her with his warm smile that was just for her. "Come, let us welcome you home." He took her hand and guided her past the gates of Winterfell.

Overwhelming feelings enveloped her as they entered the courtyard and were surrounded by the old stone structures. "I never thought I would see it again," she whispered, tears blurring her vision. "Thank you, Aegon. Thank you so very much." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, catching the corner of his lips.

"I was only doing what a good king should do," he explained it away, trying to hide a blush that was creeping underneath his stubble.

"There you are! Sansa. We have it back!" Arya exclaimed as she came bounding toward them.

That night, they had a feast for their men. And for the next few days, the great Northern houses that were loyal to the Starks kept arriving. They rejoiced with the Stark daughters and thanked the new king.

Sansa took Aegon around the grounds, showing him every nook and cranny she could, telling him more stories she had heard about her father and his siblings when they were young. His favorite was the large godswood and the ancient heart tree. She guided him to the glass gardens but found the interior in shambles, the Boltons paid no heed to keeping anything alive. She found one stray flower growing from a broken, fallen pot, and she picked it. Taking him down to the crypts, Sansa gave him short descriptions of the tombs they passed. They reached her father's tomb and they silently stared up at it in reverence. Sansa reached out and grasped the stone hand that held the likeness of Ice. She gave the stone face a smile before turning back to Aegon and leading him to the next tomb.

"My mother?" he whispered, taking in the details of her face.

"Yes. I always wished I could have known her," Sansa whispered back, placing the flower in the statue's open palm.

"As do I," Aegon said, taking Sansa's hand in his. They stood in respectful silence for some time before he turned back to her with his smile. "Thank you for showing me, Sansa."

Sansa could only smile at him and think how she was standing in front of her father's resting place with the man that was brave and gentle and strong, just as Ned had promised her.

A week into their stay in Winterfell, a party from Bear Island arrived. The little Lady Mormont, proud and fierce, apologized for arriving late and was saddened that they weren't there to help battle the Boltons. She then stood aside and two young men came in, one of them being pushed in a wheeled chair by the ever large Hodor. It had been years and they had grown, but the Stark girls would know their little brothers anywhere. Sansa and Arya jumped up from the high table and ran to embrace Bran and Rickon. They explained that they escaped the Boltons with Hodor and made their way further north, finding the Mormont house willing to hide them. Lyanna Mormont kept them hidden and a well kept secret. It wasn't until news of the Bolton's defeat and that the Stark girls were back in Winterfell, did they feel safe to come out of hiding. Another big feast was held that night to celebrate and mourn together for their late brother Robb.

A few days later, on one of their routine walks, Aegon asked Sansa if she would like to be the Lady of Winterfell, to stay there and run the North. There was a sadness to his tone as he asked her, mixed with assuredness at the idea, knowing full well Sansa could do it well.

She was caught a little off guard by the question. In Westeros, the title would fall to male heirs. But Sansa had learned that Aegon did not follow the traditional rules. If someone was well suited to a position, they should have it. She smiled and held onto his linked arm more tightly. "I do love being back here," she remarked, looking around at the old stones that lined the walls. She could see Aegon's down cast face out of the corner of her eye. "But I can always come for a visit. Winterfell should belong to my brother. Or, hell, even Arya if she'll have it."

"You're sure?" Aegon asked, surprised by her answer.

"Yes. I wish to stay in King's Landing. For the foreseeable future, at least. If you'll have me there."

"Of course I would want you there! And King's Landing will be all the better for it," Aegon said, turning to her with an excited smile.

He offered Winterfell's seat to Arya, who promptly turned it down. As she said, she was no lady. Sansa knew her sister couldn't be tied down and needed to be free to go as she pleased. So Bran became the new lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.

* * *

Once back in King's Landing, the plans for the coronation went into full effect. The royal apartments had been gutted and redone, free of any trace of the previous king and his mother. Aegon moved into his permanent quarters and Sansa was sad to not have him be just on the other side of her wall anymore. The move didn't change the amount of time they spent together, however. Aegon often came to Sansa to escort her to supper and they still enjoyed their walks around the grounds.

One day, as they sat in the gardens, Aegon asked her to be part of his small council. He told her he valued her opinions and advice, that he and Westeros needed her intelligence. Sansa was taken aback at his trust and felt honored. She gracefully accepted the role.

The coronation finally arrived. Lords and ladies from the important Westerosi houses flooded into the city, including her siblings. It was a grand, yet understated affair. Aegon didn't want it to be some awful show of wealth. After he was crowned, a feast followed. With Sansa's planning, food was provided for the people of King's Landing, as well, so they too could celebrate the new era. When the festivities were over, she said goodbye to her brothers, promising them she'd visit back home soon enough. Arya decided to stay in the city a little while longer. With her daily voyages to the Street of Steel, Sansa had begun to think her sister was extraordinarily interested in armor or one of the smiths there. She'd let Arya keep that private for just a little longer.

Soon, Aegon decided he must make a trip to the Wall, meet the Lord Commander and offer them his support. He would be flying Rhaegal there to make his travel quicker. Sansa tried to keep the tears from her eyes as they said their farewells, telling herself she was being a silly girl. _It's not like he's your husband, or even your betrothed. He enjoys your company and looks to you for your thoughts on the kingdom. That is all_ , she firmly told herself. But she couldn't help but notice that now it was his lips catching the corner of hers when he kissed her cheek before turning away to climb atop his dragon. He gazed down at her; his smile, reserved only for her, gracing his beautiful face.

Sansa kept herself busy with the small council meetings and her planning to feed the poor. But she was failing to keep thoughts of Aegon from interfering throughout the days. Especially at night, where she thought of him as she laid in bed, a heat building from deep within her. She was overexcited on the day that his first letter arrived for her. He had reached the Wall and spoke of its miraculous height and the endless cold. Toward the end of his letter, though, he told her how much he missed their talks and their leisurely strolls. He missed being in her presence. Sansa held the letter tightly to her chest before getting to work on writing him a reply. Some more time passed and she finally received another letter. He informed her that he had left Castle Black and had now made a stop at Winterfell, enjoying the company of her brothers. He gave her updates on the restorations of her childhood home. He spoke of a maester that he had gotten to know at the Wall and that this Samwell Tarly was now heading down to King's Landing to offer his services as Grand Maester. Lastly, he thanked her for writing back and was relieved to know it wasn't just him who missed their time together. He could barely wait to be with her in King's Landing again and he'd be leaving Winterfell shortly. At the bottom of the letter, Sansa's heart fluttered when she saw that he had signed it "Forever yours, Aegon."

A few days after the letter arrived, Sansa broke her fast with Arya and, when the younger Stark got up with the mention of going to the weaponsmith, she decided to venture into the city as well. It was a beautiful morning as Sansa rode her lovely mare next to Arya, Clegane and Barristan (given the duty of guarding Sansa again by Aegon) behind them. If someone would have told Sansa that she and her sister would actually grow to enjoy each other's company, she would have never believed them. But here they were, riding along side by side, conversation flowing with not even a hint of irritation between them. They travelled along the Street of Steel, passing knights and men covered in soot and what not, earning reverent nods and exchanging them with her sweet smile in return. When they neared the top of Visenya's Hill, the sisters parted ways, Arya to one of the shops while Sansa continued on down the hill and to the Street of the Sisters. She reached Flea Bottom, dismounted from her horse, and greeted the people as she walked along the streets. They graciously bowed to her, some thanking her for the helpful amounts of food they had been receiving. Sansa's plans on that front had been going well as she worked closely with Olenna Tyrell, the fertile lands of the Reach supplying much of the aid. Once out of Flea Bottom, she climbed atop her mare and she and her men proceeded up Rhaeyns' Hill, the Dragonpit coming into view. Work had already begun on restoring it from the crumbling mess it had become. The goal was to give the dragons a home, not to trap them in; Aegon and Daenerys were adamant that it would have no confining roof on it. Sansa marveled at the size of it as they rode past. Finally, they reached the Dragon Gate. Sansa ascended the steps to the battlement. She smiled at each guard that stood along the wall. While they were undoubtedly alert and doing their job, she noticed the men seemed so much more at ease. It was a completely different mood around the castle and the city, in comparison to the (gratefully) short reign of the lions. There was plenty of work still to be done, but the general sense of relief was there. Shortly after first arriving in the capitol, Sansa didn't think she'd ever feel at ease here. She never thought she'd be happy here. She would have never thought she'd consider this place to be her home. _How things change_ , Sansa blissfully thought. As she spoke with a commander, asking if there was anything the castle could provide for his men, an excited murmur began amongst the men watching over the wall. Sansa felt her heart swell, knowing full well would it would be. And, soon enough, a large shadow graced the Kingsroad, gliding along toward them. Sansa looked up and watched the dark green beast soar over them, a large smile planted on her face. She could just make out the man that rode it. Clegane and Barristan turned to her. "I believe we should head back to the castle, sers," she said, unable to hide her grin.

They made their way through the streets of King's Landing quickly, the guards suggesting shortcuts through alleys and small streets. Finally, they made it up the hill and through the Red Keep's gate. Sansa was tired and dirty from the daylong ride, but she didn't care, she went straight to the Great Hall with hopes of finding the king there. Guards threw the doors open for her and she found him speaking with Tyrion and a few other advisors. At the sound of her arrival, Aegon's face turned to her. He gave her a slow bow while she dipped into a low curtsy, their eyes never leaving one another. Tyrion made some comment about talking to the king about their business at a later time and he ushered himself and the others out of the hall. With Sansa and Aegon left alone, they met each other in a tight embrace.

"Sansa." His whisper fell on her ear as he held her close.

"How are you faring? Do you need rest?" Sansa asked as they pulled apart, noticing his weary eyes.

"A bit tired. I'm quite sure I've worn out poor Rhaegal. But I wanted to get back here as quick as I could. I can rest later. Would you like to take a stroll with me?" Aegon asked, his hand holding hers, his thumb caressing her skin.

"Of course. I've missed those dearly," she smiled at him. He gave her that private smile that she had been craving to see since the moment he left. Weaving her arm through his, they started off, Aegon leading them to the small godswood. They didn't speak of the daily business they had while they were separated, knowing full well they'll have plenty of time to go over it all eventually. They both just wanted to bask in the glow of one another, their constant smiles adorning their faces. When they reached the gardens, the sun had begun to set. A fiery pink sky tinted their surroundings.

"I couldn't begin to explain how much I had missed you, Sansa," Aegon remarked, a shyness in his tone.

"You wouldn't need to explain it me. I knew the very same feeling while you were gone," Sansa said, holding his arm closer to her. It seemed to make him more resolute.

Aegon stopped when they came upon a bench, a small rectangular box sat atop the stone. Sansa looked at it curiously but he grabbed her hands in his and her full attention was brought back to his smoky eyes. There was a familiar spark in them that immediately made her think of her dreams.

"It has been so odd. Ever since my eyes first fell on you, I felt as if we had already met. Like we already knew each other well. I could never shake that feeling, even though I knew none of that was possible." He took a moment to gulp a swallow. "My affection for you grew so much and so fast. I craved your company each and every day. I longed to hear about your ideas and opinions about the city and kingdom. I'm ashamed to admit that I grew fearful as we won back Winterfell, fearful that you would understandably desire to remain there. When you told me you wished to return to King's Landing, the relief I felt was unbelievable. And the subsequent ache when I left for the Wall threatened to consume me. I finally got the courage to tell you at least a fraction of how I felt in my letter. And your reply filled me with such hope."

Sansa breathlessly hung onto his every word, her eyes swimming in his. Aegon dropped one of her hands and raised his to her cheek. His rough skin cradling her soft flesh as she pressed her cheek to it.

"All of this is to say I love you, Sansa. Completely and truly love you."

"And I love you, Aegon. Completely and truly."

Aegon's lips parted ever so slightly, unable to hide the small shock that she felt the same way for him. His shock gave way to his warm smile however, and his hand slid into her hair. His face inched closer to hers. It was all Sansa could do to not think about how all of her dreams ended right before his lips touched hers. _Please don't be a dream. Please don't be a dream. Please_ , she thought. But then she felt the press of his lips upon hers, undeniably soft and full. When he pulled away, Sansa couldn't stop the faint sigh that escaped her lips. He smiled at the sound and gently tilted her head, placing a kiss upon her forehead, then the tip of her nose, and finally on her lips again.

"When I stopped at Winterfell, I saw something there that I decided I must bring back to you," Aegon said while pulling away from her just enough to pick up the box from the bench. "I then had to hurry back and pray to the old gods and the new that it would survive the journey," he laughed as he opened it. Reaching inside, he pulled out a frosty blue winter rose and held it out to her. "I saw that they were in bloom in the glass gardens and its rare beauty reminded me of yours."

Sansa ghosted a finger on the delicate petals and took in its fragrance. "Thank you," she whispered.

"I know, it's a bit silly," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No! Not even in the slightest. It's the sweetest thing I've ever been given," Sansa declared, her hand now at his scruffy cheek. He held that hand there and placed a kiss on her palm, Sansa feeling her body threatening to swoon like a frivolous girl.

"I know this may be fast and sudden, but I can find no reason to stop myself." Aegon stood tall while he took her hands in his once again. "Lady Sansa Stark, would you marry me? Would you be Queen of Westeros? _My_ queen?"

Sansa thought she had been breathless before, but what she felt now was something else entirely. Unable to form the words she needed, she crashed her lips into his and kissed him with force to try to convey her feelings. "Yes. I would love nothing more than to be yours," she whispered when her words finally caught up. His face lit up with a grin as his arms snaked around her waist and held her flush to him.

"My wife," he said, practicing the words on his lips.

"My husband."

* * *

Things were done differently with Aegon's reign. The queen sat on the council. The queen's opinions truly mattered. And the people loved them and they did their best to treat their citizens well.

The godswood was often filled with the laughter of their little ones as they played amongst the trees, retelling the tall tales Sansa had heard as a child.

Through it all, King Aegon and Queen Sansa still found time to take their famous strolls.

Sometimes Sansa would think back on her dreams. They never again graced her sleep since Aegon flew into her life but she never forgot them. Maybe one day she'll tell him all about them. Maybe.

* * *


End file.
